


Wild Hope

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy finally gets through to someone who can tell her what she's been hoping not to hear.





	Wild Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This fic emerged from my soul after watching Infinity War Part 1.

In the days following the victory of Thanos, society struggled to continue. Travel was halted, food production ceased, and lines of communication were severed.

So it was a month before Darcy Lewis even tried.

"Hello?"

"Steve."

" _ Darcy _ ? Oh my god—we thought—"

" _ Steve _ . You know why I called. Tell me."

A moment of silence from the other end of the line made Darcy think that maybe the call had dropped, but a second later, she heard him clear his throat.

"Thor's here," he told her. "He's been talking about trying to contact Jane; is—"

"She's gone," Darcy interrupted. "Stop stalling, Steve."

"Sam," Steve sighed.

"I just need to  _ know _ ," Darcy said. "I keep going back and forth from wild hope to crushing despair. Just give me one or the other and have done."

But Sam wasn't on the phone with her; Steve would have put him on immediately if he was there.

So in a way, she already knew.

"He's... gone."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"But we're.... we're gearing up. We're going to find Thanos and make him pay; make him put things back the way they were," Steve vowed. "He did it, and he can  _ undo _ it. I swear to you, Darcy: we'll bring Sam back."

Darcy heard herself thank Steve again and wish him luck, and even told him to say hi to Thor for her.

And then she hung up the phone and returned to her couch, pulling the duvet over her—the one that Natasha had gifted she and Sam when they moved in together.

She wished she could go back.

To before she knew, when the moments of hope had buoyed her up and combated the anguish that the truth used to weigh her down.

To before that moment in the lab when she'd watched her best friend and the most brilliant astrophysicist on the planet dissolve into nothing.

To before Sam left to save Wanda and Viz in Edinburgh, when he was there on the couch with her, under the duvet.

She hugged a pillow to her—Sam's pillow.

He was gone.

But something Steve had said—" _ He did it, and he can undo it _ "—stuck in her head.

Wild hope reared its head again.

Maybe Sam would come home to her.

Maybe he wouldn't.

But for the time being, she had hope.

It was all she had.

And it was better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177244245793/wild-hope)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
